In the world of reflections
by Mama Kas
Summary: Yoruichi-sama was teaching Kiyomi in the 100 years that she was missing. Kiyomi is a girl with fear of her power and zanpaktou. She must overcome that fear if she is to help Ichigo and the other captains save soul society. R&R please. I do not own bleach.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"You've done well, Kiyomi," Yoruichi-sama said patting my head.

"Thank you, sensei," I whispered.

I looked at the training field. It was now a barren waste land now. Sensei hadn't held back in our fight today and I was starting to feel the bruises.

"It's time for lunch," She said stretching.

I walked behind her as we went back to the cabin. I have always wondered who Yoruichi-sama was. She had a walk of royalty and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. I only knew her as my sensei. She had taken me in as a small child and taught me about the shinigami and the Soul Society. She had even helped me achieve bankai not so long ago. Sometimes she scared me. However, I was more scared of myself.

I didn't like my zanpaktou. He was a good partner and all but he was powerful. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to control him. Sensei-sama had told me not to worry too much about it. I only hoped she was right. It would be a nightmare if my zanpaktou went out of control. The power of mirrors was a dangerous weapon.

"Hurry up, Koneko," Sensei said for I had slowed in my step. "Last one there is a rotten onigri."

Sensei-sama took off. "W-wait," I called. Leaving me with no other option, I ran after her. I was tempted to use flash step but sensei-sama would still beat me. She was the fastest woman around. Yoruichi-sama was at the cabin by the time I got there.

"Slow pock," she teased.

"My apologies, sensei," I said starring at the ground.

"Don't be so uptight," she said. "We're friends. Stop calling me sensei and sama. You make me feel old."

"Yes, sen-, I mean, Yoruichi-san?"

"Was that so hard?" she asked.

"No, Yoruichi-san."

"Good," she said. "Let's eat."

The onion soup had cooled down by the time I served us lunch. We sat around the small table in the living room. The breeze coming in from the open windows pulled at the onion soup's aroma. I took my time eating. I got a stomach ache every time I ate too fast. Unfortunately, I had to learn that the hard way. I had had a stomach ache when I was fighting a Hollow three days ago. Yoruichi-sama had to save me. It was the most embarrassing thing ever.

"By the way," Sensei said finishing her rice. "I'll be gone for a few days. You'll be staying here alone and training. Don't burn the town to the ground. If any Hollow appears you know what to do."

"Okay, Yoruichi-san," I said. I bit my lip. I hated being alone. Yoruichi-sama was the only person I had ever been around with.

"I have a surprised for you," Sensei said.

I looked at her surprised. Her surprises were not always a good thing. Sensei stood up and so did I.

"Follow me," She said with a smile.

"Yes, sensei," I said. Yoruichi-sama led me to the back door. She moved behind me and covered my eyes.

"Sensei," I protested.

"No, peaking," she said. Her breath tickled my ear. I head the door open. "Watch your step."

I held my hands out in front of me and slowly, descended down the three steps. Yoruichi-sama made me stop at the bottom.

"Do you have your eyes closed?" she asked.

"Yes," I said. She removed her hands and I placed my hands over my eyes. I only hopped she didn't leave me standing here like she had done before. This time, however, I heard her come back. She stopped in front of me.

"You can open your eyes," she said. I could hear a smile in her voice.

I removed my hands and opened my eyes. Yoruichi-sama was holding a brown dog in her arms.

"Say hello to Isao," she told me. She let Isao down. The dog walked toward me. He barked at me, wagging his tail. I was speechless. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done to me or given to me. I rushed at Yoruichi-sama and hugged her.

"K-Kiyomi," Sensei said surprised.

"Thank you," I sobbed.

She patted my head. "You're ruining my outfit," she said.

I immediately let go of her and stepped back. "My apologies," I mumbled wiping my tears away.

She laughed. " I was just kidding."

"Thank you," I repeated.

"I didn't want you to get lonely," she said. "Isao is going to accompany you today." Sensei turned to the dog. "Take good care of her." Isao barked.

Isao looked at me with those dark eyes of his. I knelt down and petted him. His fur was soft and warm. He placed his forepaws on my knees and licked my face. I laughed wiping my cheek. When I looked up, Yoruichi-sama was nowhere in sight. I stood up and went back into the house. Isao followed me as happy as any dog could be. He patiently waited for me to do the dishes and clean up. I knew he wanted me to play with him.

I took Isao into town after lunch. He was really excited to be with me. He ran around me and played hide-and seek. As he neared the town he stayed closer to me. I leaped up onto a tree branch and sensed the area. There were no Hollow. Karakura town was silent. However, I could sense something; a Quincy, three shinigami and three unfamiliar auras that I couldn't quite place. Yoruichi-sama had told me to stay away from those people or whatever they were. She always acted weird when I mentioned them to her.

I jumped down and went into town. I stayed hidden for the most part. Not many people could see me but I wasn't going to take any chances. Isao followed me to Karakura High. I liked watching people in school. It was fascinating. I always wondered how students could like to come to a building for the most of the day. I wanted to have that experience; fat chance of that ever happening. I wanted to speak to people and interact with them. I knew I wasn't any good but I could at least try.

Isao and I hide in a tree on the school grounds. A bell rang and students same out of the building. A group of girls came out and sat underneath our hiding space. Isao had trouble keeping quiet. He wanted to play with them but he didn't give away our hiding place. I saw the Quincy look up at the tree and I immediately hide. My heart was racing. I didn't even want to peak to see if he was still looking. When I thought it was enough time, I peaked. The Quincy was nowhere in sight.

I sighed in relief. _That was close_, I thought. _I should be more careful._

"Shouldn't you be in school?" an unfamiliar voice down below said.

I looked down and saw a black-haired, school, girl. She was one of the shinigami that I had sensed. I grabbed Isao and fled. "Wait," she called.

The shinigami ran after me using flash step. Even she couldn't catch up to me; I had been taught by the "flash goddess", at least that's what sensei-sama had told me she was sometimes called. I left the shinigami and headed back to the cabin. I was sure that girl could handle the Hollow that appeared. The sun was setting and Yoruichi-sama wasn't home yet. I put Isao down and made dinner. I ended up burning half the meal. The only thing that came our good was the rice.

"Is something wrong?" Yoruichi-sama asked that night at dinner.

I didn't look up from my meal. "I disobeyed you," I told her. "The shinigami saw me. I should have sensed her." I shook my head. "It will never happen again." My eyes stung with unshed tears.

Sensei-sama didn't say anything. I could feel her gaze on me. "You would have met her sooner or later," she said.

Surprised, I looked at her. "You're not mad?" I asked.

"Disappointed," she said. "Not mad. I do however want you to to stop being scared. Trust in your power and the power of your Zanpaktou. Let him help you out. I helped you achieve bankai but you'll be unstable if you two aren't together as one."

_She has a point, _Kesshno akuma said. _Trust in me._

"I'll try harder," I promised both of them.

"Now, where is Isao?" she asked.

"He's outside," I answered. "I already fed him. He stayed out sniffing the flowers. He is very happy."

"Yes," she said with a smile. "He does look happy."

We continued to eat. I ate with more feeling than before. I was ravenous. At the back of my mind, the part that wasn't interested in food, I really wanted to ask Yoruichi-sama about the shinigami that I saw.

"Do you hear a bumble bee," Sensei suddenly ask.

I frowned. "No," I said. "I don't hear a thing."

Yoruichi-sama stood up, searching for the bumble bee. She stopped in front of me and knelt. I sat absolutely still. I dared not breath nor move. Sensei placed a hand on my head. I looked her in the eye.

"Stop thinking too much," she said. Her expression suddenly sadden. She stood up. "I'm going to bed." She walked out of the room.

"Who are you missing, Yoruichi?" I asked the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, I forgot to put the meaning of some words in the previous chapter. Okay here they are.**

**Koneko- kitten (enjoy this chapter)**

**onigri- rice ball**

**Kessh****no**** akuma- crystal demon**

** Chapter two**

Sensei-sama was gone by the time I woke up the following morning. She hadn't left any instructions other than the ones she gave me yesterday. I cleaned the house and fed Isao, who barked when he saw me and ate breakfast. It was chilly this morning. I hoped it would rain. I loved the rain and how the rain drops turned into mirrors. A world within a world.

After breakfast, I sat under a cherry-blossom tree. Isao curled up next to me. When Yoruichi-sama was gone I would meditate for hours and hours so I wouldn't think about her absence. I wasn't going to meditate today, Isao was at my side and I wasn't lonely. I would never be lonely again. Besides, it was beautiful outside. I was appreciating nature and felt content for the first time.

Suddenly, Isao barked, staring intently at the trees ahead. I rose to a crouch, ready for anything that came out of those trees. Although, it wasn't Hollow. A black haired girl and a red haired boy walk out from the trees. They were carrying a body between them. My jaw dropped. Those two were to young to be murderers.

"Are you lost?" I asked stupidly. Don't judge me. I was absolutely surprised.

"Does it look like we're lost?" the boy snapped.

I blinked. "Uh, no. I-"

"Than don't ask stupid questions. Damn this thing is heavy," the boy said.

"Watch your language," I told him. "You're too young to be saying words like that."

The boy looked me in the eye. "Damn, this thing is heavy," he repeated.

I straightened up and Isao relaxed and curled up, again. These two weren't dangerous. Even tough they had a body with them. The girl looked too kind to kill anyone. I only hoped I wasn't underestimating them. That was the worst thing I could do.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"Tsumugiya Ururu," the girl said. She bowed her head. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hanakari Jinta," the boy said.

"Are you Megumi Kiyomi?" Tsumugiya-chan asked.

"Yes," I answered. "That's me. Why do you ask?"

"We have a delivery for you," Ururu answered. They let the body drop.

"It's a gigai," Jinta explained seeing my confused expression. He took out a candy holder with the head of a duck and a note. "Some lady came and told the manager that she needed a gigai for someone."

_Could it have been Yoruichi?_ I thought.

Jinta walked over to me and handed me the note and the candy holder. I looked at the note, which read: Koneko, I've decided that you should attend Karakura high. Everything has been arranged. If the shinigami or the others need help don't hesitate to help them. The best of luck.

Shihouin Yoruichi

"What do I do with the gigai?" I asked. When no one answered, I looked up. Jinta and Ururu were gone. _Great_, I thought.

Isao walked over to the gigai and sniffed it. He looked at me and barked. I walked over to the gigai and examined it. It looked at me and had the same long brown hair, which was tied up in a pony tail with a big white ribbon. It was dressed in the Karakura High school uniform. I picked up the gigai and felt myself slipping in. Startled, I dropped the gigai.

"Calm down," I told myself. "There's nothing to be afraid of."

I picked up the gigai once again and let myself to slip inside. It felt weird at first but then the uncomfortable feeling went away. It no longer felt like I was wearing it. I looked at the candy holder and popped a candy in my mouth. I was forced out of the gigai. This time, however, the gigai didn't seem lifeless. It stood up. It was weird looking at myself.

"My name is Yuki," the gigai said.

"What are you?" I asked.

"I'm a mod-soul," Yuki said. Like that was suppose to explain everything. I would have to ask Yoruichi-sama when she got back what a mod-soul was.

"How am I suppose to wear the gigai again?" I asked.

"You just have to slip inside the gigai again. It's easy. Nothing to it," she said.

"Okay," I said. I walked behind her and reached into the gigai. I was back in the gigai in a jiffy. The candy popped out of my mouth. "Now what?" The trees, of course, didn't answer.

I sighed. The only thing left to do was to figure out what I could do in this gigai. I ran to test how fast I could run and how long I could endure. I was to do kidou spells. I couldn't use flash step or summon my zanpaktou. The morning passed by rather quickly. My stomach began to growl in the middle of my martial arts training. I laughed.

"Oops, I forgot to feed ourselves," I said. Isao barked in agreement. "Let's go to town. I want to buy food."

Isao and I raced each other to town. I lost that race. That dog could run. I hoped Yoruichi-sama never heard of this. She would never forgive me. Not only that but she would make me run for hours. I was really excited to be buying food. I had never actually done it but I wanted to. I had money in my pocket so I wasn't going to steal anything. Isao waited for me as I went into a small store. The cashier was really friendly. He explained to me how to use money. His name was Hanatarou. A seventh seat shinigami. It was odd that I hadn't sensed him yesterday.

I bought seven onigri and payed Hanatarou. Isao and I went to the park to eat lunch. He had a blast at the park. He played with the children. They seemed to be having fun too. I was watching them play when I felt a Hollow appear. I put my unfinished onigri down and took out Yuki. I popped a candy into my mouth forcing me to leave the gigai. Isao stopped running and sniffed the air. He began to growl then ran toward me.

"Stay here," I told Yuki.

"Yessir," Yuki said saluting.

"Come on," I said to Isao and took off. I hated the shinigami robes, especially the sleeves. I would have to ask Yoruichi-sama to help me adjust them when she got back.

I found the Hollow in an alley looking for souls to devour. Luckily, he hadn't found any. Isao stayed at my side as I approached the Hollow.

"Shinigami," the Hollow sneered once it noticed me. It moved it's massive body to face me. It was at least ten feet tall. The Hollow was shaped like a gorilla with tree like arms and legs. It's eyes were yellow and unnatural. I hated the way it looked at me. It was like the Hollow wanted to stare me into submission. Like that would ever happen.

I used flash step to move behind him and aimed a kick at it's head. Faster than I had though possible, it swirled around and blocked my kick with his left arm. My whole leg vibrated from the impact.

"Is that the best you can do?" It taunted. It raised it's other hand and moved to capture me.

I flashed step back. I couldn't allow him to capture me or hit me. His strength alone would be enough to cripple me. I preferred to use hand-to-hand combat when I deal with Hollow but this one wasn't going to let me close enough to crack his head open.

There was only one thing to do. I summoned my zanpaktou and it appeared, unsheathed, in my right hand.. With luck, I wouldn't need to release Kesshno akuma. He didn't like to be bothered with such petty things as killing Hollow. He like to be used in life and death battles. I pointed Kesshno akuma at it.

It through back it's head and laughed. "I hope you can run," it said and leaped at me.

I jumped out of the way and watched the Hollow crash to the ground, creating a crater. I was going to get in trouble for that. Yoruichi-sama didn't like me destroying buildings or anything. She had once said it reminded her of a messy child.

"Where did you go, shinigami?" the Hollow yelled.

_All brawn, no brains_, I thought. _The brute is missing a vital organ._

"Up here," I called down.

The Hollow looked up. "I'm going to crush you and make you pop."

"Catch me," I said. "If you can." I flew down toward him, my zanpaktou ready to slice him in half.

It brought up it's massive, right hand to block against my blade. Unfortunately for it, it's arm wasn't thick enough to stop my attack. His arm hit the ground making another crater. I shifted my zanpaktou to my left hand and delivered an underhand cut. I had only my zanpaktou but I was able to use both of my hands. The Hollow's head cracked like a melon and it disappeared.

Satisfied, I lowered myself to the ground. "Disperse," I whispered and my zanpaktou disappeared. Kesshno akuma didn't like to be seen by anyone if it wasn't in battle. He preferred to stay in his world of mirrors.

"Ichigo," a voice said. "The Hollow-"

Two shinigami came into view. One was the girl that had seen me yesterday. The other I hadn't seen. He was tall and dressed in the traditional shinigami robes. He had brown eyes and his hair was short and orange, red. We stared at each other for a long time. Isao walked over to me from where he had been watching the fight. I picked him up and used flash step to get out of there. I went back to the park. Yuki was still sitting on the bench. She had finished all of the onigri. I went back inside the gigai and pocketed the soul candy when it popped out of my mouth. I stood up, getting ready to leave.

There was no doubt in my mind that the shinigami were looking for me. I had already disobeyed Sensei-sama's orders once; I wasn't going to do that again. She had said I would be working with them but that didn't mean I had to make contact with them before I was due to help them.

"There she is," I heard a familiar voice said.

I sighed as the two shinigami stopped in front of me. "I know you can see us," the girl said. "Who are you? What squad are you from?"

I didn't answer her. There were still children around and I didn't want them to think that I was speaking to myself. I picked up the grocery bag with the onigri wrappers inside of it and walked to the nearest trash can. Both of them followed after me as I threw the bag away.

"Do you mind if we talk somewhere else?" I asked them.

"That's fine," the girl said.

"Isao, we're going home!" The dog barked and ran toward me. The children waved good-bye. I waved back.

"What's your name?" the boy asked. He was more man than boy.

"You should be introducing yourselves," I said walking. "You're the ones demanding for your questions to be answered."

"Uh, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo," he said.

"Kuchiki Rukia," the girl said.

"I'm Megumi Kiyomi," I told them. "Nice to meet you. This is Isao." I motioned to my dog.

Rukia picked him up and stroke his fur. "He's soft," she said.

Isao kept wagging his tail even after he had been placed back on the ground. We walked for a few minutes in silence. It wasn't long until Rukia started asking questions.

"What squad are you from?" she asked.

"I don't have a squad," I replied.

"How are you a shinigami, then?' she said.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just am. Sensei-sama told me she was taking me to Soul Society one of these days. She said I'll be happy there."

"What's the name of your Sensei?" Kurosaki asked.

"I'm not allowed to say," I told him. I stretched. "I have to go. See ya later."

I ran away with Isao following me. It seemed to me that I was always running. This time, however, they didn't follow me. The sun was about to set when we got home. I had an omelet for dinner and Isao had some chow. He usually ate outside but today he ate inside. I was still missing Yoruichi-sama. I couldn't wait for her to come home. I finished my meal and washed my dish.

I drew a bath and waited for it to feel up, in the restroom. Isao waited outside by the door. As the bath filled up, I turned off the water and undressed. I put my hair up in a bun and got in. I bathed for about twenty minutes before getting out. I put on my pajamas, brushed my teeth and headed off to bed. I laid in bed for hours thinking about that Hollow. It wasn't suppose to be that big or powerful to begin with. What was happening in Hueco Mundo?

**Stay tune to read what was up with that Hollow. It could be that Hueco Mundo is on a rampage. What would to happen if Kon met Yuki at school? That's for reading and don't forget to review. I would love to hear your views, opinions and even suggestions. Until next time. -Mama Kas**


	3. Chapter 3

** I should have mentioned this before and I'm sorry. Aizen, Gin and Kaname still haven't betrayed Soul Society.**

**Chapter three**

I was up and early the next morning. I let Isao out and filled his food bowl while he was out. I got dressed in my ironed uniform and went into the kitchen to make my breakfast and lunch. I had rice for breakfast. I was too nervous to eat. This was going to be the first time I would meet a lot of people. I only hoped I would be good at interacting with them. I looked at Isao as he walked in. I hoped he wouldn't be lonely while I was at school.

He began to eat as I finished my meal. I cleaned washed my dish and went to my room to get my backpack. Not like I had much in there, just a few pencils, a notebook and perhaps a folder or two. When Isao had finished, I refilled his bowl. He had enough food for lunch, so he wouldn't starve. I shouldered my backpack and walked out the door. Isao walked to school with me. With every step that I took I grew more nervous. There were butterflies in my stomach. The building soon came into view.

My steps got heavier and slower as I approached the school. I completely stopped at the school gates. I looked at Isao. He looked at me. "There's no going back," I told him. "Here goes nothing."

I walked thought the gates and looked back at Isao. He barked, wagging his tail. "Behave," I called. "And be careful." He barked again and I had to smile. I was lucky to have him.

I turned my attention to the school. I hated to admit that I was nervous. There were a few students outside and I avoided looking at them. I was still shy around other people. I was still a white belt in dealing with people my age. It was a miracle I could even talk to Rukia and Ichigo.

"Megumi," Ichigo called behind me.

I turned around. Rukia was petting Isao. There was a girl and two boys with them. The girl had reddish hair. One of the boys was the Quincy and the other was tall, broad and dark skinned.

"Good morning," I said to all of them.

"Morning," the girl said with a smile. "My name is Inoue Orihime."

"I'm Sado Yasutora," the tall boy said. "My friends call me 'Chad'."

"Ishida Uuryu," the Quincy said.

"Nice to meet you all," I said. "My name is Megumi Kiyomi."

"And I'm Chizuru," someone sang, grabbing my boobs and squeezing.

I screamed in surprised and grabbed the squeezing hands. I flipped the girl over my shoulder. I kicked her a couple of times for a good measure. "The nerve of some people," I huffed. I looked down at Chizuru. She wasn't even twitching. Maybe I had overdone it, a bit.

"I can't say she didn't deserve that," Ichigo said.

Rukia caught up to us and we headed inside. Orihime looked worried about Chizuru. Maybe this day wasn't turning out so good as I planned. I hadn't killed her that much was certain. I was so nervous and it was showing.

"Are you in the same class as us?" Kuchiki-chan asked.

"I think so," I said. "I'll have to check at the office."

"I'll go with you," Rukia said. She turned to the others. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright," Ichigo said. Orihime waved and they were gone.

"What do you want to ask me?" I asked Rukia.

She wasn't surprised by the question. "Did you notice anything unusual about the Hollow, yesterday?"

"It was taller than any Hollow I have fought before. It didn't show much intelligence but that doesn't really matter. I have a feeling that more Hollow, stronger than before, will appear," I said. "Call it a hunch."

"Ichigo and I have fought against Hollow that aren't like the others. Their reiatsu doesn't seem to belong to normal Hollow. Something must be happening in Hueco Mundo," she said.

"Whatever it is," I said. "It can't be good."

We walked in silence to the office, both deep in our own thoughts. At the office the secretary gave me my schedule. I had been placed in the same class as Rukia. On our way to the class, she told me about Soul Society. Her brother Kuchiki Byakuya was the Sixth squad captain. She, however, was in squad thirteenth. When she mentioned Arabai Renji she seemed to smile more. As she spoke, I began to realize that I wanted to be part of the Shinigami. I wanted to live in Soul Society and with Rukia.

We walked into class right behind Misato. Rukia took her seat and Ochi-sensei introduced me to the class. "Nice to meet you all," I said.

"You can sit behind Inoue," Ochi-sensei said.

"Okay," I said and went to the empty seat. Orihime smiled at me as I sat down.

"I'm Keigo," a boy beside me said.

"Kiyomi," I said. His eyes kept dropping to my chest. I smiled at him and turned my body away from him.

I had other things to worry about. I kept thinking back to what Rukia had said about the Hollow. Could it be possible that the Hollow were growing stronger? If so, did that mean the entire Hollow, as well? What was the purpose? Where the Hollow going to overrun Soul Society? It didn't seem possible. Nothing was that powerful; to create a passage to Soul Society would take an unnatural amount of power. If someone was capable of doing that, wouldn't someone know about it?

_Maybe Yoruichi-sama is looking for an explanation,_ I thought. _Maybe she knew all along. There __might be no reason to worry at all. Yoruichi-sama will know what to do when she comes back. I'm sure o__f it._

"Kiyomi?" Inoue's voice brought me back to reality. "Is something the matter?"

"No." I shook my head. "Why do you ask?"

"You look worried," she said.

I forced myself to smile. "I'm not worried. I'm just thinking."

"Are you thinking about me?" Keigo asked quickly leaning over.

I raised my fist and punched him. He dropped to the floor. That boy was unnaturally annoying. "In your dreams, pervert," I told him.

"What's all the commotion back there?" Ochi-sensei asked.

"Nothing," Orihime said. "It's nothing," she repeated softly, looking back at me.

School turned out to be better than expected. I met new people and some students that I never wanted to see of her again. Chizuru was one of the,. Orihime introduced me to Tatsuki. It was hard to accept that Tatsuki was Orihime's best friend. Those two couldn't be more different.

When lunch came around, I went up to the roof to eat. I enjoyed eating while being able to see everything around me. Ichigo and Rukia were up there. They stopped talking when they saw me.

"Can I join you?" I asked.

"Of course," Rukia said.

I sat down beside her and opened my lunch. I looked at the food and suddenly felt sick. Isao was at home, alone. I picked up a sandwich and forced myself to take a bite. Mechanically, I chewed.

"Well, I'm off," Rukia announced. "I'm meeting Inoue at the library." She picked up her lunch box. "See you in class, Kiyomi, Ichigo." Then, she was gone.

"Bye, Rukia," Ichigo said.

I finished the sandwich and grabbed another one. "Do you want one?" I asked motioning to my lunch box.

He looked taken back for a minute. "Sure," he said and grabbed a sandwich. I watched him eat. He didn't look like he was poisoned or anything. "It's good. Very good," he said.

I beamed. I wasn't a terrible cook after all. I always thought Yoruichi-sama only ate my food out of kindness. I took a bite out of mine. My appetite had returned.

"Do you live by yourself?" he asked.

I choose my words carefully. "I live with my Sensei and Isao. But Sensei-sama left for a few days. Isao is keeping me company."

"Do you have any reason to harm anyone?" he asked looking straight ahead.

"No," I answered. "I'll act in self defense if I feel threatened or attacked."

"Fair enough," Kurosaki said.

"If you'll trust me," I said my heart pounding. "I'll watch your back and everyone's else if there is any danger."

"Alright," he said. "I know I can say this for Rukia, we'll watch your back, too."

I watched the sky in the silence that followed, my meal forgotten. It felt so good to finally be able to trust someone. I began to feel odd for some reason. The air felt thick.

"Do you feel that?" I asked Ichigo.

"You mean the thickness?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Something is coming."

Ichigo put down his food and stood up. "A Hollow?" he asked himself.

A reiatsu appeared out of nowhere and my back stiffened. It felt like a Hollow but it couldn't be. It was too strong. The building shook as something landed beside it. I covered my mouth as the dirt flew past us. I could hear Ichigo coughing as the air cleared. A roar cut through the air. It's defiantly sounded like a Hollow. I put my food down and stood up. Kurosaki and I walked over to the edge of the building.

My eyes widen as I saw the Hollow. It had three heads with red eyes, the body of a boar, hairy and ripped. The reiatsu around it was overwhelming.

"Shit," I heard Kurosaki muttered.

I took out Yuki and popped the soul candy into my mouth. Ichigo walked back to his lunch box and brought out a stuffed lion. Yuki and I shared a glance.

"Cough it up," Ichigo said. I frowned. Was he talking to the lion?

"Lay off," the lion said. Yuki and I looked at each other again.

"Kon, spit it out," Ichigo said shaking the lion.

"No," Kon said turning his head away.

"You're an ass," Ichigo said and shoved his hand into Kon's mouth. Kon struggled and chocked until he went limp. Ichigo took his hand out and I saw a soul candy between his fore finger and thumb. He wiped it clean on his shirt and popped it into his mouth. The body and soul separated.

"The nerve of some people," Kon said his voice coming out of Ichigo's mouth.

"Shut up," Soul Reaper Kurosaki said. "Stay here and try not to get into trouble." Kon crossed his arms across his chest. He didn't say anything.

I turned to Yuki. "Stay here." I noticed Kon eying the food. "Keep an eye on him."

"Yessir," Yuki said saluting.

"Let's go," Ichigo said and drew his sword. We jumped off the roof.

"Surround him," I told Ichigo. Which was rather pathetic. The Hollow was massive. We looked like ants compared to its size. Ichigo took the front and I the back.

Sado and Uuryu came rushing out of the building and took the remaining sides. Orihime and Rukia were nowhere in sight. Sado's arm was red and black. I had never sensed a reiatsu like his. Uuryu had his bow drawn and an arrow notched already.

"Where are Rukia and Orihime?" Ichigo called down to Sado and Uuryu.

"I'm here," Rukia said appearing a few feet from me. I saw Orihime run out of the building.

"Stay back," Uuryu told her. I saw her nod. I wasn't belittling Inoue but she didn't look like she had fought in any battle. She looked too nice for that.

"Is that a Hollow?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes," Rukia said. She didn't seem annoyed by my question. The Hollow roared again and began to move forward.

"Stop him," Rukia cried out. She extended her hand and said, "Shakkahō!" A red ball of energy flew out of her hand and hit the Hollow.

The Hollow stopped but it didn't look like it had been affected by the attack. It turned its head toward Rukia. Rukia gasped and slapped her left arm. Seconds after, I felt a sting on my left arm. I looked at it and saw a cut. Blood was flowing out of it.

"What the-?" I asked.

"Stay alert," Rukia said drawing her sword.

"Reflect," I said on instinct. An invisible mirror appeared in front of Rukia and myself. They both shattered a second later.

"Telepathic attacks," I said.

"How do you know?" Rukia asked.

"The head is just staring at us," I told her. "Unless it is shooting invisible lasers at us the attacks must be telepathic."

"Damn," I heard Ichigo mutter.

Uuryu shot multiple shots into the hollow but its heirro was too thick. They barely made a dent. The hollow roared. I covered my ears as the ringing started. I heard the windows shatter and exclamatory yells. The roaring stopped and I was distorted for a moment. My head seemed to vibrate. I cried out as I felt stings on my body.

"Kiyomi!" Rukia cried.

I held myself. "I'm fine," I gasped.

"El directo!" Chad yelled.

A huge ball of spiritual energy came out of his right hand. It smashed into the hollow. It stumbled to the right.

"Shakkahō!" Rukia yelled.

"Sōkatsui!" I cried extending my hands in front of me.

Both kidou combined and hit the hollow in the face. I knew it wouldn't do much damaged but at least we were trying. If we could injure it enough so that Ichigo could slice it in half, we had a chance. A red tentacle came out of the smoke and wrapped around Ichigo's waist.

"What the. .?" Ichigo said. He broke off in a cry as the breath began to be squeezed out of his body.

"Ichigo!" we all cried. The tongue began to drag him toward the hollow.

I drew my kantana and used flash step to cut the tongue. Acid poured out of the wound. I raised my hands up as though to protect myself. Ichigo fell to the ground like a load of rocks. The acid began to eat the first layer of skin.

"Dance, sode no shirayuki," Rukia said.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried running toward Ichigo.

"Next dance, white ripple," Rukia said. The next thing I knew, half the hollow was covered in ice. It cracked and shattered. A second later, the hollow disappeared.

I lowered myself to the ground. I fell on my knees, holding my arms close to my body. Uuryu hurried over.

"Kiyomi-chan, are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'll be alright,"I assured him. "It's just a small injury. Check on Ichigo."  
"He is fine," Uuryu said. "Orihime is taking care of him."

I sheathed my kantana and stood up. My arms were raw and bleeding. "Mirāāmā," I whispered. White, crystal armor began to appear on my arms. Mirāāmā was a defense technique I used when I needed to heal myself or use it when I wouldn't be able to dodge an attack.

"We have to talk to Urahara," Rukia said. "The hollow are growing in size and in power."

"I can go" I offered.

She shook her head. "I'll go," she said. "I need to ask him something."

"Alright," Ichigo said. He didn't appear to be injured or anything. "We'll keep an eye out just in case more Hollow appear."

"Be careful," Inoue told Rukia.

"I will," she said and left.

Chad, Uuryu and Inoue went back inside the building. Ichigo and I flew up to the roof. Yuki and Kon were sitting down, not doing anything. They had done something wrong. Ichigo didn't seem to notice anything. He walked over to Kon and grabbed him. Kon didn't even complain. Ichigo went in and Kon popped out. Yuki stood up and I went in her. I grabbed the soul candy and pocket it.

We were both picking up our belongings when the door to the inside opened. The principle walked outside. He walked toward us, angrily.

"Sir?" Ichigo asked.

"You both have detention today," he said.

I felt my jaw dropped. We hadn't done anything wrong. "W-why?" I stuttered.

"You destroyed the art room," he said.

"Wait just a moment-" Ichigo began.

"That's my final word," The principle said. He turned his back and walked back inside.

Ichigo and I just stood there lost of words.

**That's it for now. I know I took a long time updating the story. I don't want to write for myself. I want to write for all you readers out there. The next chapter will be Kon's and Yuki's adventure in school. I wanted to add it to this chapter but I didn't want to make it too long. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Yuki's and Kon's adventure at school. Enjoy.**

**Shinku no sh****ī****ru= crimson seal**

**Mir****āā****m****ā****= mirror armor (last chapter)**

**Shakkahō = red fire cannon (last chapter)**

**Sōkatsui= Blue fire crash down (last chapter)**

** Chapter four**

The hollow was massive. I could feel its reiatsu all the way from the roof. I even had goose bumps. I glanced back at Kon. He was still eating Shimizu-sama's lunch and the other lunch. It was like he hadn't eaten in a while. He was so different from the actual soul that the body belongs to.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"A fat ass," I replied.

He stood up and walked toward me with murder in his eyes. "Have you eaten?" he asked. "I didn't think so."

"We aren't human," I told him. "We don't require any food to survive. Eating and doing everything a human does in luxury."

He didn't have anything to say to that. He turned back around and continued to eat. Kon finished and stretched. He yawned and smacked his lips.

"I'm off," he said. He got a dreamy look on his face. I could hear the names Orihime and Rukia in the same sentence.

"Oh, no you don't," I said walking toward him. "Megumi-sama told me to keep an eye out on you. You aren't going anywhere."

A smile appeared on his face. "Are you going to stop me?" he asked.

I drew myself to full height. "That's right," I told him. "Megumi-sama doesn't trust you. I can handle that-" I blinked. Kon had vanished! He was nowhere in sight! Megumi-sama was going to kill me.

_No,_ I thought. _If I can get him back before they finish she won't kill me. That's it! I'm brilliant!_ "But where did he go?" I asked myself.

Suddenly, I heard a faint girl squeals. Target acquired. I hurried to the noises. I found Kon getting kicked by a couple of girls.

"Hey!" I yelled.

They looked at me and ran away. I ran toward Kon. It was the only good chance I was going to get to capture him. My celebration, however, was short lived. Kon was on his feet in a flash. Before I could utter a word, he vanished, again. I cursed. The mod-soul was a pain in the ass. I was going to strangle him when I caught him. I looked out of the hallway windows as I ran pat them. Something was around the orange haired man. The Hollow was soon going to be destroyed. I had to hurry.

"Slow down!" cried a teacher as I ran past him.

Time was running out. Megumi-sama told me to keep an eye out for Kon and I had let her down. I had to redeem myself. I ran past the art room but heard a small laugh. I pedaled backward and peeked inside. Nothing seemed to be out of place. All the easels were still there. The paints and the tables and the chairs were in order. The orange haired Kon, the teacher's desk, the chalk board . . . the orange hair Kon!

"Stay where you are," I said coming into the room.

I grabbed the door knob and closed it behind me. Kon stood up as I advanced. He had a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"I'm taking you back to the roof," I told him. "You're too dangerous on your own."

"Before I could react, he leaped over me and headed to the door, the door that I hadn't bothered to lock.

"Shinku no shīru!" I cried extending my hands.

A red seal appeared on the door. Kon smacked right into it. He fell to the floor clutching his nose.

"What the hell?" He screamed. He stood up wiping his nose.

I put my hands on my hips. "You aren't going anywhere," I told him. "Megumi-sama told me to keep an eye on you."

"Megumi-sama this and Megumi-sama that. Is that all you can say?" Kon asked. "I bet she doesn't treat you good. You're not even in a stuff animal."

I stayed silent after his words. I had never thought I deserved anything luxurious at all. I thought I was only meant to serve. That was my purpose. It was why I was created, to do what my master told me to do. I had never questioned that. So, why was I questioning it now?

"That maybe so," I said. "But that doesn't mean anything. We are made to serve. That is our only purpose."

Kon rolled his eyes. "Yeah right," he scoffed. "I'm not a loser like you."

"You're coming with me," I said.

"You and your lazy ass-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. My fist made contact with his face. Kon flew across the room ans hit the door again. It shudder under the impact.

"Never insult Megumi-sama in front of me," I told him coldly. "Have more respect."

"I can say whatever I want about that bitch." He stood up rubbing his head.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "How dare you call her that," I growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

I raised my fist and pounded it into his face. I wanted to pound him into a bloody pulp. Kon pushed me away. I tripped over a stool and fell hard on my back.

"Ow!" I hissed. The stool was missing two of its legs. I picked up one of the broken pieces. "I'm going to kill you," I threatened.

"I would like to see you try," he said.

"I am," I told him. I threw the leg at him.

He dodged and the leg hit the paints. They tumbled to the ground, spilling all over the floor. I grabbed the other leg and ran toward him. I kept following him even as he jumped on the tables. Even on the teacher's desk. Kon managed to dodge every object I threw at him. My seal was staying in place and that gave me the advantage. He wasn't going anywhere. I could still kill him. Suddenly, all the windows exploded. I exclaimed in surprise and jumped away from the windows.

The breath was knocked out of me as Kon tackled me. Our bodies barely missed the paint. His body absorbed most of our impact. I grabbed his head with both hands and started to pound his head in the floor. If I could get him to lose conscious then my job would be easier. I had everything planned out. Everything was going according to plan. Only the world never likes to follow anyone's plans. The door to the art room opened. I was too busy trying to knock out to notice. I stopped when I heard an astonished yell. I looked up and saw a short, porky man with short black hair. His glasses were on the tip of his nose. He was staring wide eyed at Kon and me.

_Who is this man?_ I asked myself.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," The man said. "Megumi Kiyomi. What in the name-"

He didn't finish the question. I grabbed Kon's arm and ran. I maneuvered around the porky man and headed back to the roof.

"Stop right there you two!" the man called out.

I ran faster. The moment Kon and I arrived at the roof to, the Hollow's reiatsu disappeared. I threw Kon down beside Ichigo's belongings. I quickly sat down beside Megumi-sama's belongings. Minutes later Megumi-sama and Kurosaki appeared on the roof. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I breathed a sigh of relief as Megumi-sama returned into the gigai. I was content. I had done what she said.

**That's the end. :) I hope you enjoyed reading about Yuki and Kon's adventure. Please leave a review. :) **


End file.
